Superman: Exilio
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Atrapado en una encrucijada por los actos cometidos en "Superman: Earth-2", el Hombre de Acero debe tomar una difícil decisión: abandonar la Tierra. Pero, ¿podrá decirle adiós a todo lo que conoce y ama y embarcarse hacia lo desconocido, en busca de la tan anhelada redención para su atormentada alma? Descúbrelo en este emotivo mini-relato.


**SUPERMAN: EXILIO**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

 **Nota del Autor** **:** Todas mis aventuras de Superman, Superboy, la Liga de la Justicia, etc, ocurren en una continuidad alterna a la oficial de DC Comics, a la que yo he dado en llamar _Tierra-54_. Esta continuidad sufrió un "reseteo" al termino de mi relato _"Superman: El Juicio"_ , cuando un Poder Superior le ofreció al Hombre de Acero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva –dado que al término de la historia anterior, titulada _"Armageddon"_ , la Tierra misma había sido destruida–. Si bien el superhéroe recuerda toda la continuidad anterior, la misma ya no es enteramente válida para el presente relato (y los posibles relatos que vengan después de este). Tan sólo se toma como _piedra angular_ de la nueva continuidad los Fanfictions de Superman _"Man of Steel"_ y _"Last Son of Krypton"_ , ambos –como no podía ser de otra manera– escritos por mí. A esta nueva saga del Hombre del Mañana, yo –personalmente– he decido bautizarla _"New 54"_.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **UNA DIFICIL DECISION**

 **SUPERMAN**

 _He intentado olvidarlo, pero no puedo. Me persigue en todo momento, incluso ahora, mientras floto lentamente sobre la Tierra, mecido por el viento solar y observando en silencio al azul planeta bajo mis pies…_

 _Me persigue. Como un fantasma implacable, feroz. Perturba mis pocas horas de sueño y ha comenzado a afectar mi trabajo en el Planet. Evidentemente, me he subestimado a mí mismo. Esto es algo que no puedo esquivar._

 _¿Cómo pude arruinarme la vida así? Estaba tan seguro de mí mismo antes de esto… de ir a ese otro universo… una especie de "segunda Tierra", una versión desviada de nuestra realidad, donde el mundo entero había sido devastado por una contrapartida mía. Un doble alternativo, cuyos poderes rivalizaban con los míos. Un monstruo, corrompido por la maldad de Darkseid y la oscuridad, responsable de la muerte de millones y millones… y que no parecía dispuesto a parar._ _1_

 _Tuve que ponerle freno. Tuve que hacerlo. Yo era el único que podía castigarlo por sus crímenes, de modo que lo maté… maté por primera vez en mi vida, a un ser racional. Un ser que se veía como yo mismo. Tuve que hacerlo y fue la tarea más dura que jamás he tenido que hacer. Volví aquí, intenté olvidarlo, pero no puedo. ¡No puedo! Este acto me persigue, me acosa. Es un pecado que no me deja en paz._

… _Esto no puede seguir así… ¿Cómo puedo mirar a los ojos a aquellas personas que depositan su confianza en mí? ¿A aquellos a los cuales he inspirado a intentar ser mejores? No. No puedo seguir así… la Tierra no merece esto. Ni el planeta, ni su gente. De modo que sólo me queda un camino que seguir… por más doloroso que sea, por más difícil, es el único que puedo tomar ahora._

 _¡Debo irme de este mundo para siempre!_

* * *

 **1**

 **LA DESPEDIDA**

 **Metrópolis.**

 **Apartamento de Lois Lane.**

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – exclamó Lois, indignada. Clark y ella se encontraban en el living y la muchacha lo miraba con los brazos en jarras – _"Smallville"_ , si esta es una broma, créeme, es de pésimo gusto…

-No lo es – Clark, con la mirada baja, se sentía fatal – Ya sabes que yo nunca bromearía con algo tan serio.

Lois resopló. Intentó calmarse, sin éxito.

-Recapitulemos: Has venido a verme para decirme que te vas, que lo nuestro no puede seguir porque te tienes que marchar. No sólo de Metrópolis, sino de la Tierra… y cuando te pregunto los motivos, cuando quiero saber por qué, me sales con: _"No puedo decírtelo"_. ¡Es ilógico, Clark!

-Lo sé, lo sé – intentó apaciguarla él – Pero hay una razón de peso… algo que compete a Superman. Es por eso que tengo que irme.

-¿Y no piensas decírmelo? ¿No piensas siquiera explicarme por qué ahora, cuando decidimos tener algo serio tú y yo, simplemente decides irte? Clark, mira… - Lois hizo una pausa. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón – Reflexiona un poco. ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!

-Lo entiendo. Pero en eso voy a discrepar contigo: _hay un motivo_. Hay una razón…

-Entonces, ¡dime cual es! – exclamó ella. Lo tomó de las manos – Confía en mí, así como confiaste cuando me revelaste el secreto de tu doble identidad. Clark, hay algo que te atormenta, eso se nota a kilómetros… y sospecho que tiene que ver con tu viaje a esa Tierra paralela.

Silencio. Clark continuó con la mirada baja, atormentado por sus pensamientos.

- _"Smallville"_ , escúchame lo que te digo: **confía en mí**.

La firmeza en el tono de su voz le hizo finalmente levantar la vista. Se observaron el uno al otro directamente a los ojos.

-He matado a alguien – le reveló.

Lois palideció, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a escucharlo.

-Un doble alternativo de mí mismo – le explicó – poseído por la oscuridad… había asesinado a sangre fría a millones de personas en aquella Tierra. Tuve que pararlo… tuve que matarlo.

-Cielo santo, Clark – Lois le apoyó una mano en el hombro – Ahora comprendo. Con razón estás tan perturbado.

-Fui juez, jurado y verdugo – se sacó las gafas y se masajeó los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se sentía fatal.

-Clark, escucha: mi padre, como sabes, es militar… ahora es General del Ejército Estadounidense, pero en su juventud, fue soldado y estuvo en la guerra. Me lo pudo contar cuando tuve edad suficiente para saberlo y comprenderlo, pero allí tuvo que defenderse del enemigo. Era matar o morir. Y ahí entendí que, a veces, no hay otra opción. Cuando te ponen entre la espada y la pared, más en una situación límite, no hay otra opción: _o son ellos o tú_.

-No, Lois. _Yo soy Superman_. Debí hallar una alternativa.

-¡Eres un hombre! No somos perfectos.

-Si hubiera encontrado otra manera… no sé… enviarlo a la Zona Fantasma, quizás…

-¿Y si ese doble tuyo se hubiese liberado y te hubiese seguido hasta aquí? ¿Entonces…? ¡Tal vez no estaría aquí, sino muerta!

Clark se cubrió la cara con las manos, apesadumbrado.

-¿Crees que un policía que mata en acto de servicio no siente las mismas dudas que tú? – insistió Lois – ¡Reacciona, Clark! Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y yo te conozco… no eres un asesino.

-Pero maté. He ahí el punto – se puso de pie – Superman no mata. Yo no mato. Siempre busco otras opciones. Esta vez, he elegido el camino más corto y, por supuesto, habrá consecuencias. Nadie está por encima de la ley, muchísimo menos Superman.

-¿Y tú solución a todo eso es escapar? – Lois se cruzó de brazos, indignada de nuevo.

-Tengo que poner distancia… aclarar mi mente… ¡No puedo simplemente seguir aquí, como si nada!

Silencio de nuevo. Lois lo miró, con fuerza.

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo en el periódico? ¿De tu vida aquí en Metrópolis? – le preguntó.

-Ya he hablado con Perry.

-¿Y?

-Le dije que tenía que hacer un viaje largo al extranjero por un asunto familiar. Y que me tomaba los días que me correspondían legalmente por ese motivo.

-¿Y cuando pase el periodo de gracia, qué? ¿Qué voy a decirle a las personas cuando me pregunten dónde estás, Clark?

-Eres una chica lista… supongo que ya se te ocurrirá algo.

-Sí eso intentó ser gracioso, no lo fue.

-Lo siento… En verdad, lo siento. No era la intención – intentó besarla, pero ella no se lo permitió – Por favor, perdóname. No me odies. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

Salió del apartamento con el corazón destruido, pero no miró atrás. Lois lloró en silencio. Un rato después se dio una ducha, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó café, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar.

* * *

 **2**

 **ADIOS, QUERIDA TIERRA**

 **Granja Kent.**

 **Smallville. Kansas.**

-¿Abandonaras la Tierra? – le preguntó Kara, preocupada.

-Está decidido – respondió Clark – Ya no puedo quedarme aquí.

-No puedo decir que apoye la idea, pero te entiendo – dijo Conner – Ahora que ´se lo que pasó en esa otra Tierra… pero deberías habérmelo dicho antes, Clark – el muchacho suspiró – Yo también sé lo que es tener un gran peso en la consciencia. Parte de mí fue antiguamente Superboy Prime. No es algo bonito ni que precisamente ayude a la hora de conquistar chicas, ¿sabes?2

Kara le apoyó una mano en el hombro a su primo.

-¿Y Lois? ¿Ya lo sabe?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo lo ha tomado?

-No muy bien.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo no. Me lo merezco – Clark se quitó sus gafas. Las guardó en un cajón. Acto seguido, procedió a cambiarse de ropa, colocándose el uniforme de Superman – Es el precio que tengo que pagar por lo que he hecho.

-¡No puedes decir eso! – estalló Kara – Kal, ¡tú has salvado a todo un mundo!

-Pero, ¿a qué precio? – negó con la cabeza – No, Kara. He cometido un acto reprobó. Está decidido: _no puedo quedarme aquí_. Tengo que poner distancia.

Silencio. Los tres se miraron.

-Quiero que se cuiden el uno al otro – les pidió – Ahora, más que nunca. Y que en mi ausencia, cuiden del mundo y de Lois.

-Lo haremos, Clark – Superboy asintió – No te preocupes.

-No puedo creerlo – Kara le dio un abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos – Sencillamente, no puedo creer que te vayas.

-Tengo que hacerlo – repitió él, devolviéndole el gesto – Para estar bien con mi consciencia y con este, mi mundo adoptivo.

-Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Kal? ¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé – se apartó de ella y miró al exterior por una ventana – El necesario, quizás.

De nuevo, silencio. El Hombre de Acero caminó hacia fuera de la casa. Kara y Conner le siguieron.

-¿Cómo harás para sobrevivir en el espacio? – le preguntó su prima.

-Está todo arreglado – Superman miró hacia las alturas, con tristeza – Un amigo me prestará una nave. Con ella viajaré… hasta donde llegue.

Se volvió. Los miró a ambos con cariño.

-Sean fuertes y no desfallezcan. Tal vez, entre las estrellas, encuentre paz… y la redención que busco. Cuídense.

Sin más, se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la distancia. Kara y Conner lo observaron marcharse en el más total de los silencios, cada uno de ellos procesando lo ocurrido a su manera.

* * *

 **3**

 **HACIA LO DESCONOCIDO**

Michael Holt, mejor conocido por todos como el superhéroe _"Míster Terrific"_ , era uno de los hombres más inteligentes del planeta. Atleta de nivel olímpico y maestro en las artes marciales, Terrific utilizaba todo su genio para desarrollar tecnologías avanzadas de punta. De hecho, Superman sabía lo que hacía cuando acudió a verlo con el pedido de una nave para un largo viaje por el espacio. Ambos se reunieron en un inmenso laboratorio orbital, construido por Industrias Holt. Un satélite que bien podría rivalizar con aquél otro que utilizaba la Liga de la Justicia como cuartel general.

-Tengo que ser franco contigo – le dijo Holt, mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo metálico hacia la nave – No tengo ni idea para qué puedas necesitar este vehículo que me perdiste, pero pienso que es una muy mala idea que te marches ahora.

-Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, Michael, pero tengo que hacerlo. Hay razones muy poderosas de fondo.

Terrific suspiró. A su alrededor, mientras caminaba, varias Esferas-T flotaban, siguiéndolo a cierta distancia.

-Como te dije, no tengo ni idea de lo que te lleva a salir allá afuera, pero aparte de ateo, soy un tipo pragmático: _me limito a ayudar a mis amigos cuando lo necesitan y punto_. No hago preguntas – Holt abrió una compuerta metálica. Ambos accedieron a una gran bahía de carga – Superman, te presento a la _"Traveler"_.3

La nave propiamente dicha no era muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para llevar a una persona. Era una joya tecnológica de diseño aerodinámico de color plateado. Terrific le explicó el funcionamiento básico del vehículo que –entre otras cosas– contaba con un motor experimental capacitado para viajar a velocidades cercanas a la de la luz.

-Básicamente, es poco lo que tienes que hacer – le dijo Holt – La computadora de abordo es una de las IA más avanzadas del planeta…

-Gracias, Michael. Nunca me alcanzará para pagarte este gran favor – Superman y él se estrecharon las manos.

-Sí, bueno, trata de que tu ausencia no sea muy prolongada. No es que sea tu fan número 1, pero allá abajo te quiere mucha gente. Odiaría pasar a la historia como el tipo que hizo desaparecer a Superman de escena para siempre.

Un instante después, la _"Traveler"_ surgía del laboratorio orbital de Holt, encendiendo sus motores y preparándose para dar un salto al hiperespacio…

Cómodamente sentado en la cabina, Superman miró a la Tierra por última vez y se despidió de ella –y de Lois– con lágrimas en los ojos. Luego, el vehículo aceleró y se perdió en la inmensidad estrellada… hacia lo desconocido.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **1 Ver _"Superman: Earth-2"_ , para más datos.**

 **2 En mi particular continuidad DC, Conner Kent y Superboy Prime son parte de un mismo ser, separados por un accidente de teleportación al ser enviados desde su Krypton a la Tierra. Hallaran más información sobre este tema en la propia saga de Fanfics de Superboy.**

 **3 _"Traveler"_ , en español quiere decir _"Viajero"_.**


End file.
